[unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests funding to support the 2006 Graver Conference on the Pulmonary Circulation [unreadable] entitled "Rho Family GTPases in Pulmonary Vascular Pathophysiology." This conference seeks to integrate state of the art bench research with clinical problems that are leading causes of morbidity and mortality from lung disease. The important roles Rho family GTPases (e.g. RhoA, Cdc42, and Rac1) play in lung biology and pathology are rapidly emerging. These signaling molecules have been implicated in a wide variety of cellular functions (contraction, permeability, inflammation, proliferation, migration, gene expression, differentiation) and are emerging as therapeutic targets in systemic and pulmonary vascular diseases. Indeed, the pleiotropic statins may act in part by inhibiting the activation of Rho GTPases. Inhibitors of Rho-kinase are available for in trials for treatment of cerebral and coronary artery vasospasm. The multifaceted role that Rho GTPases play in the pulmonary circulation is evolving toward treatments for pulmonary hypertension, ARDS, pulmonary edema, etc. However, there has not yet been a single, comprehensive conference to promote interaction and exchange of ideas amongst investigators interested in Rho GTPases in lung biology and pathology. Specifically, the 2006 Grover Conference seeks to provide a forum for experts in the cellular biology of Rho GTPases and in lung and vascular biology to rigorously address the: (1) Cell biology of Rho family GTPases including activation, signaling, etc., (2) Regulation of pulmonary vascular tone and activity through Rho family GTPase signaling, i.e., calcium sensitization and smooth muscle contraction, endothelial permeability, (3) Recruitment and activation of inflammatory cells to the lung following injury, etc., and (4) Rho family GTPases as therapeutic targets in medicine (e.g. pulmonary hypertension, ARDS, etc.). The 2006 Grover Conference will be the 13th in this series, representing the longest-standing conference on the pulmonary circulation. Equal time is given to presentation and discussion to optimize interaction. The conference will be held at the Lost Valley Ranch in Sedalia, CO September 6-10, 2006. The ranch is an intimate setting that encourages interaction between scientists and clinicians. We are requesting funding to support travel and lodging for invited speakers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]